granny_chapter_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Water Monster
The Water Monster is an enemy in Granny: Chapter Two. Description It is Granny and Grandpa's pet and always appears in the dirty water, in the Sewer Deck, beside the Boat. It can also be found in the Backyard, in the same water. Its role is to devour the Player with its sharp red teeth if they try to escape by walking into the water, for example to reach the Sewer Tunnel or if they try to cross the water pit, in the Backyard, to access the Baby's Cage directly. If the Player does walk into the water, the Monster's tentacles will stop them from moving any further and will shove them directly into its mouth to bite them, resulting in a knockout and getting sent to the next Day or Game Over if they are on their last day. It is not possible to get rid of the Water Monster, as it cannot be distracted or killed by anything, even with the Shotgun, which will only result in making the monster growl angrily. The Water Monster will always wave its tentacles out of the water whenever the Player enters the Sewer Deck for the first time during their playthrough. In the Boat Escape Ending cutscene, it will take the top half of his body out of the water and will wave at him with a tentacle. The Water Monster also appears in one of the three current Game Over scenes, when the Player loses and dies on their last day. For more information about the Water Monster Ending Cutscene, go to the Game Over page. Note that the Monster will never attack Granny, Grandpa, or Slendrina's Child even if one of them walks in the water, most likely in the Backyard, to go to the other side. The Water Monster will wave its tentacles out of the water, making a slightly different animation, in the Backyard's Water Stream when one of them walks on top of it, most likely Granny, to access the Baby's Cage and feed him. Appearance The Water Monster appears as a brown and red sea creature with three tentacles and a large, round, bloody mouth with 12 sharp red teeth and a menacing green eye in the middle. Trivia * The Monster is invicible, shooting it makes it growl in anger but you can't harm it. * It is unknown how the Player is able to wake up again in their room in one piece even after being eaten alive by the Water Monster. We can assume that it probably doesn't eat them but puts them to sleep with his teeth, perhaps with a tranquilizing substance or a venom, and then spits them out of the water, where Granny or Grandpa would then take them back to their room on the next Day, but this is not likely due to the flesh/bone-crunching sound that can be heard when getting eaten by the Monster. * There was a glitch in version 0.8.3 of the game could allow the Player to go under the map and see the Water Monster from the side. It was resting at the bottom of the water, tentacles not appearing. It is unknown if a second Water Monster is found in the Backyard water, but that is unlikely due to the lack of the space and the fact that the water there is connected to the sewer. * The Eye in the Water Monster's mouth is actually the eye of a famous jumpscare face, from the movie: The Exorcist. * Many players think that there are 2 different monsters in the house. However, it is confirmed by DVloper that there is only one monster. If the Player go to the sewer, it moves under the house and when they go to the backyard, it goes there. * It is also unknown why the Monster waves at the Player whenever they escape with the Boat. Maybe he's still a bit friendly to us, after all? 519281D8-A319-42EA-B6E6-94B4662C0C5E.jpeg|The left eye on this image is the one that was used for the Water Monster. The Exorcist Zoom On Eye.jpeg|Zooming on the left eye of the jumpscare face. Water Monster Eye Zoom.jpeg|Here's a zoom of the Water Monster's eye for you to make the comparison. Gallery Water Monster Waving Tentacles.jpeg|The Water Monster, waving its tentacles when the Player enters the Sewer Deck for the first time in their playthrough. Water Monster Before Death.png|The Water Monster, holding the Player in place with its tentacles, before eating them. Water Monster Waving Goodbye.jpeg|The Water Monster waving at the Player in the Boat Escape Ending. Water_Monster_Waving_Goodbye_Zoom.jpeg|Zoom of the previous picture. WaterMonsterEndPC.png|"Goodbye hooman!" Category:Hazards